Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof in which data can be transmitted to and received from an external device through a network connection, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a control method thereof in which a transmission bandwidth of video data can be reduced in terms of transmitting the video data obtained from taking images of a user of the display apparatus to an external device for visual communication between both parties.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes video data for final display as an image. Such an image processing apparatus includes a display panel which processes a video signal which is displayed as an image by itself, or processes a video signal without the panel to be output to another apparatus. The former is, for example, a display apparatus that includes a television (TV) and is easily accessible by a user.
The display apparatus, such as a TV or the like, can include various and complicated functions beyond a function of simply providing a broadcast, in accordance with technical developments, the increase in the amount of content available, user demands, etc., in addition to a basic function of processing a broadcasting signal received from a transmitter of a broadcasting station and displaying a broadcasting image. For example, the display apparatus may perform communication so as to be able to transmit and receive data to and from one or more different display apparatuses through a network. Therefore, such a display apparatus provides an environment for communication between users of the respective display apparatuses. In such an environment, there is chatting or visual communication.
Chatting is a method of relaying the intentions of the users of the display apparatuses, which are communicating with each other, into texts. Chatting allows the display apparatuses to exchange text data with each other and to display the text data on their respective display. By extension, visual communication is a method of providing not only the text data based on the user's intention but also video data. The video data is obtained by, for example, the user taking a picture of him/her and providing the video data to a display apparatus of the other party in real time. Therefore, the display apparatus of the other party can display both the video data and the text data. Thus, through the use of visual communication, a user can directly see another user during communication.
However, visual communication requires many resources. For example, visual communication requires a network resource such as a transmission bandwidth, and a system resource for, for example, processing the data because the video data obtained by taking images of users has to be transmitted and received between the display apparatuses. Accordingly, the quality of visual communication may deteriorate if support of a corresponding resource is not sufficient in accordance with usage environments.